Out of Sight, Out of Mind
by cimple
Summary: A collection of poems that respond to one another. Sum: With every lie we throw at each other, fate seemes to have a cruel sense of humor. But it's not hard to see, the bad that comes through. It sucks to be me, but it's worse to be you.
1. Entry One

**Entry One: Reminiscing Ravens **

**Betrayal's Bane**

--

_Play me a tune_

_As I look into you _

_Make me dance _

_Trapped in your trance _

_I was a puppet on your strings _

_The puppet master to whom I sing_

_--_

_I'm the doll that's all for pleasure _

_I'm the maiden no one can measure _

_You picked me for a reason _

_And it was you that I believed in _

_All your sweet lies I clung on _

_The truth I lost within your song _

_--_

_Oh how I pine to hear it again _

_But in dreams, it's my only supplement _

_I toss and turn _

_Remembering every word _

_You whispered, and chanted _

_Now I know I'm a hopeless romantic _

_--_

_Still to this very day, I don't know how you did it _

_Slithered in my black heart and nested _

_Starting up your false fire _

_Burning me with a false desire _

_Foolishly I found I didn't care _

_As long as you were there _

_--_

_I'm a hopeless lost soul _

_And I want you back, and I don't know _

_If it's the false truth _

_Or a lone heart, craving for you _

_Either way, I can't stop thinking _

_What it would be like, if you hadn't have betrayed me …_

* * *

**A/N: See, this is what i was talking about! where the dashes separeat the poem is how i want to be bunched together without the space inbetween lines as so! It was driving me frickin' CRAZY! For those of you that read the bottom of When It Rains It Pours, that's what i needed help in and centering didn't work as well as i'd hoped ... if anything i got even more annoyed that there was NO WAY I KNOW OF TO FIGURE IT OUT! Maybe it's just my laptop or something ... i don't know ... but that crap up there? That's what i was trying to get at ... look at it ... it looks so ... so ... NOT _RIGHT!_ I'm a harsh critic to myself and this ... this is unaccetable!**

**BUT, i did say i wanted to give you guys a present for waiting, so ... this is the start of this present ... this poem is in Raven's POV - obviously enough, the next one will be in Malchior's POV ... and i haveto say his own was longer than i meant it to be. Oh well, i guess it matches his personality, he honestly stricks me as the type to love to hear hismelf talk or something. _(shrugs)_ What do i know, i'm as good a judge of character as the next person, plus i didn't make the guy up so ... yeah. the next one will be Mal's.**

**Working on **_"When It Rains It Pours"_** these poems i made during my slump, so have at it boys and girls!**

**l8er daez!**

**Disclaimer: If any of you stealing retards even TRIES to claim this poem as yours i will personally hang you from the gallows and watch your die a slow and painful death then laugh the entire time at your funneral. This poem is ALL MINES! YOU HEAR ME? Good, Raven, and Malchior i don't own. **


	2. Entry Two

**Entry Two: Malchior's Evaluation**

**What Once Was**

**--**

_You asked me to stay_

_I turned and walked away_

_I'd never be with you_

_It's just the way I do_

_I'm sorry to break your heart_

_But that was the idea from the start_

_--_

_I whispered sweet nothingness_

_Knowing comfort was your weakness_

_You never had a clue_

_I made you think, it's all about you_

_When really it was all for me_

_All the spells you chanted, were the lies you've never seen_

_--_

_The dark magic you trusted_

_The wizard you thought you lusted_

_The words that you held on to_

_Were all but fake tunes_

_You never wanted to be alone, so let me hold you_

_I wish you knew that'd destroy you_

_--_

_I tied my strings_

_And made you dance_

_Broke you down_

_You were mine to command_

_When my freedom was all but there_

_Your power could never compare_

_--_

_Stronger than ever_

_All my dreams and hopes you severed_

_Funny how betrayal's blade_

_Stabbed back, and all my acting was in vain_

_You surprised me, I cannot deny_

_My very plan, became my own demise_

_--_

_I always saw you as pathetic and weak_

_Either way, it all backfired on me_

_You ended up being the one to hold_

_The blade's edge, oh so cold_

_Thrust it deep into my heart_

_The pain I felt, was once yours from the start_

_--_

_Though I must say, your fast healing impressed me_

_I'm going to guess it was your friend's dealings_

_You don't know you've been blessed_

_They all love you, even the one's you detest_

_However what I'm trying to get at here_

_Is to tell you how much I know is clear_

_--_

_I should have never toiled with you_

_I should have thought it all through_

_I should have know it all along_

_You were never just another fawn_

_No, you were stronger than I perceived_

_Far more an actor than I'll ever be_

_--_

_If you should find yourself reading this_

_Just know that you are not missed_

_No I do not resent_

_I can never see myself repent_

_For all the wrong doings I've done_

_You're the hero and you have won_

_--_

_Simple as that_

_Plain as day_

_I'm not going to fight_

_There's been enough strife_

_But for the nothing that it's worth_

_What I'm try to say is … I'm sorry …_

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Aw ... he's sorry, and before you kill me, the chapter for "When It Rains It Pours" is almost done, just one or two more pages to fill and it's all yours to feast upon, but while you wait, here's another Entry, Malchior's pov as i've said before.**

**Disclaimer: also, as i've said before, THIS POEM IS ALL MINE! I dare you to trying and claim it for your own and i'll be all over you like flies on poop! I swear to god, don't test me.**


	3. Entry Three

**Entry Three: The Black Bird's Sorrow **

**Petals of a Glass Rose**

**--**

_With no one to trust, cause everyone lies_

_I stare at the mirror, and see the disguise_

_Wondering with every thought_

_As I slowly wipe the make-up off_

_Why is it they cannot see_

_The lies that are theirs, reflected all on me_

_--_

_I see the fake, the false, and the façade_

_They still ask if I'm all right, and I answer with a nod_

_It sickens me to see myself_

_I blame you every time I wish I was someone else_

_I don't want to be this way!_

_Why, oh why did you have to go away!_

_--_

_It's just a stupid question; I know you'll never answer_

_So get out of my head, I don't want to be your dancer_

_Kill the music and cut the lights_

_I've had enough of your urban blight_

_Snip the stings and tear the dress_

_I'm sick and tired of staring at the mess –_

_--_

_I've made all on my own_

_Yet I still stand here, broken, crying, alone_

_With nothing but my mocking reflection_

_Reminding me time and again, I was lost in the confusion_

_I trusted the paper rose_

_Deeply believing in everything it proposed_

_--_

_Oh what I fool I am indeed_

_To have held the paper rose, that caused my heart to bleed_

_The blood still pours till this very day_

_But I stare in confusion when it starts to wilt away_

_And in it's place, something clear and crystal composed_

_I take it in my hand and trace the Petals of a Glass Rose_

**----**

**A/N: This one right here, is my favorite out off all the collection of poems I have in store for you guys, and guess what? After Malchior's next POV - see the patter yet here folks? Why is it my favorite? I don't know ... I guess because while I have a big family and we have many gatherings, in the beginning it really mostly relates to me because ... well ... this poem was supposed to be for my eyes only ... but when I came back to it I was like, alright I give, I'll give it to Raven and vwalla!**

**Oh yeah, the "Guess what" sorry, I kind left that out ... after Malchior's POV will be a ... I don't know, I guess the beginning of some story that's been playing in my head.**

**Disclaimer: Sorry, no funny here folks, but seriously lay off my damn poems, if they suck keep it to yourself, because this poem right here it's ALL MINE and I will keep saying it until it's not mines ... which IT IS! But Raven and Malchior? Not mines.**


	4. Entry Four

**Entry Four: When the Dragon Falls**

**Forget Your Love**

**--**

_I'd give my life, to go away_

_It's killing me to see you cry each day_

_If I could I'd reach out a hand_

_To wipe the tears and help you stand_

_To see you smile freely with your friends_

_Never to wonder if the pain will ever end_

_--_

_Move on in life and forget I was ever there_

_Forget how I spoke to you and forget you ever cared_

_Forget all the lying memories, the hope you never had_

_Forget the time you hit the floor and forget all the bad_

_So tonight, close your eyes and fall asleep_

_Let the darkness hold you and pull you in deep_

_--_

_Dream no dream, and know no fear_

_So once you awake, you'll have forgotten me my dear_

_That's all I meant for you to do_

_Forget me freely, and glisten like the morning dew_

_Let the sunlight kiss your moonlit skin_

_Show the world where the real maidens been_

_--_

_Dance across the ballroom floor_

_Throw yourself into the air and let your spirit soar_

_This is what you always wanted_

_To be free and never haunted_

_Of a forgotten foolish mistake_

_The tale of the one that got away_

_--_

_I never want to you see you cry_

_Never again to hear you ask why_

_I don't understand how you cannot see_

_You're better off without me_

_Forget me now until forever_

_I know it's what you want; it's either now or never_

**---**

**A/N: This poem ... I don't know ... if you guys don't like I'll understand, because I don't like it myself it kind a ... I don't know, I just don't like it very much, maybe I put Malchior out of character in this one, is that why I don't like it? Beats the crap out of me, ANYWAY, I'll make it up by giving you a story in the next update. Yep, you heard right!**

**And about **_"When It Rains It Pours" _**the damn Doc. Manager is giving me crap, I can't update the chapter for you guys and I'm so sorry for it, but it really isn't my fault, the only reason why I could update this one was because I had the poem in the document thingie already. It's not my fault!**

**Disclaimer: Anyway, poems are mine, not yours so shoo!**


	5. Chp1: Without Even Trying

**Title: Out of Sight, Out of Mind **

**Chapter One: Without Even Trying**

It was a dream …

She knew it was all a dream …

There was no other way to explain how it was she was even able to stay floating underwater without feeling the dire urge to breath. To breech above the water and gasp in some much needed air. Instead she just floated there. In the dark abyss … her violet eyes staring at nothing yet everything at once … deeper and deeper she sank into the cool water. Her hands reaching for the soft white light that was the surface … her air … her life … she found that it was impossible to move towards it, yet … it wasn't like she was struggling towards it either.

She was just reaching …

Reaching … but never fearing … for once … she actually felt at ease …

The darkness of the water she sank it, it held her, it caressed it, and made her feel so safe … so wanted … and so complete. She closed her eyes and turned her back from the light floating ever closer to that darkness … that comfort she thought was all hers to have and to hold and to be held. Reaching her hand out to it, and trusting it completely, wanting that peaceful feeling to never leave.

It was all a dream … and it was all shattered the moment the darkness lashed out and wrapped a tendril of black magic around her throat, holding her in vise grip that shook her from serenity. Fear suddenly over came logic and the fear of death grew with every inch the tendril dragged her deeper and deeper into what she had thought was her peace. Looking back up at the light she opened her mouth to scream when she saw it slipping from view until she was encased in nothing but her foolish mistake.

_**BUUUUUZZZZ!**_

Violet eyes snapped open, sitting up and wiping away the cold sweat that trickled down the side of her forehead. Raven gulped and took a deep breath when she realized she had awakened from yet another nightmare. Glaring at the alarm clock upon her nightstand ringing in her ears. The sorceress snatched her hand out and slammed her palm upon the off button in order to have silence in her room once again. Levitating off her bed and fixing its sheets she made her way to her privet bathroom (all the girls in the Titans had their own privet baths) in order to prepare for the day.

She used the cold water in order to wake herself up, shivering when the AC of the Tower froze her already freezing body. Raven closed her eyes and relished the cold kiss, it always brought her back to reality and woke her up from every nightmare she had. Every reoccurring night-terror that also ended the same way. In her waking up in a cold sweat or screaming in the middle of the night.

It was no break from the routine.

Being the half-demon that she was, she was prone to nightmares.

Peace …

Serenity …

Tranquility …

Raven knew none of which every time it came to sleep.

Her most vulnerable state of mind where darkness, evil, and suppressed demonic thoughts ran free to terrorize her and literally give her no rest. After her shower, Raven dried off and in no time at all the sorceress slowly, casually dressed in her uniform and made her way downstairs where she was greeted with her odd teammates.

Starfire, walking a larva of an evil moth, Silkie that'll eat everything in sight, Beast Boy and Cyborg at the kitchen fighting over breakfast, and finally Robin leaning against the counter reading his paper. Same routine … Raven contributed to the routine and floated herself towards her usual spot and sighed when she proceeded to meditate. To further shake the nightmare from her mind and once again conceal her demonic side while Beast Boy and Cyborg's argument raged on.

"I just said NO!" Cyborg growled at his little green friend, "There is no way I'm going to let you poison us with that substance you call **food!** The real deal is always the best way to go anyway!"

"Dude! That's so uncool!" Beast Boy argued his green eyes blazing with much defiance, "Do you even know how much fat that junk you intake is dangerous for your heart!"

Cyborg rolled his eyes and proceeded to place his food on a pan to begin frying, "Thanks Jenny Crag, the next time I need dieting tips I'll ask for it. Now get out of my kitchen ya Hippy!"

Beast Boy growled and pouted – the changeling had lost this round, "Fine! But when you keel over because of clogged arteries **_don't _**come crying to me!"

With that the changeling stormed over to his gamestation and drowned his sorrow with video games. Raven hid a sneer and a roll of her eyes, _So Cyborg wins for today … joy,_ she thought with a sarcastic tone as she once again tried to concentrate on centering her mind. _Azarath … Metrion … Zinthous … Azarath … Metrion … Zin –_ "Oh Friend Raven!"

Raven gritted her teeth and with all the control she could muster tried so hard to hold her anger back as she glared discreetly at her alien friend. Her green eyes, orange skin, and silky red-hair glistening with her bright happy aura, Raven sighed and asked, "What is it Star?"

"Oh … um …" she looked hopeful, but nervous all the same, "I was wonder … do you think it possible that you can come with me to the Mall of Shopping in order to indulge in the whimsical day of girls' only and thus proceed to the dressing up of primping and the face making?"

_A Girl's Day Out?_ Raven sneered and closed her eyes, "No thank you."

Starfire pouted and unsuspectingly clutched onto her arm, "Oh please friend Raven! It has been so long since we have had a day of only girlfriends after the ordeal with the Brotherhood of Evil!"

"I said no thank you Star," Raven fought back as calmly as she could muster, pulling her arm back to her person and getting to her feet. Walking towards the kitchen to make herself some tea before she blew up and snapped at Starfire. That was the last thing she wanted to do … and she wished in order for her friend to make things much more easier was for the princess to leave her alone.

However, what Raven hadn't have anticipated was the ultra persuasive nature Starfire had suddenly become when the alien had suddenly – once again – grappled her arm and dragged her towards the quarters, "I shall not take no for an answer! You will come with me on a day of girls, because I believe it is good to do the bonding and get out of our uniforms!"

"Wait! Star! No –" too late, before Raven knew what had hit her Starfire threw her back into her room and made sure she got dressed into civilian clothing. Leaving the guys in the Ops Room to gaze at one another with winning smirks that smelt of only mischief.

Beast Boy grinned and lifted up a hand full of streamers, "I got the streams."

Cyborg chuckled and pulled on his chief hat, "I'll be making the cake."

Robin smiled and couldn't hold a laugh himself, "I guess we're really going through with this … aren't we? I mean, Raven won't see it coming."

"Won't know what's comin'?" Beast Boy laughed, "Dude! She looked like she forgot today was her –"

"Shut-up!" Cyborg slapped a hand over his friend's mouth, leaving his sentence in complete as Raven and Starfire came out of the hall dressed and ready to go out on the tower.

Though Raven more so reluctant as Starfire pushed her towards the elevators, "This will be fun! I promise you so!" slyly as Raven rolled her eyes, Starfire looked back at the boys and winked, Robin shook his head and Beast Boy and Cyborg waved a suspicious good-bye. Raven, still so horrified she was forced to go shopping never noticed the suspicion and huffed as she rode the elevator down with Starfire towards the city.

Beast Boy and Cyborg let go an easy breath and slapped each other a high-five. Robin shook his head with a smile and jumped over the couch, "Hey Beast Boy, toss me some streams!"

Beast Boy winked and threw him a roll, while in the process unraveling it, Robin used a bird-a-rang and pinned the middle of the unraveled red streamer to the ceiling. The same time as Beast Boy used the sticky substance of his chameleon tongue to properly stick the end of the streamer to the end of the Tower. Cyborg hummed happily, seeing no problem in being in charge of the food, the boys did all they could to make Raven's official 1-8th birthday party a blast!

_**((+6:33pm+))**_

"They're here!" Robin shouted to Beast Boy and Cyborg. The two looked at each other then dashed for hiding places, Cyborg flicking the lights off and in no time at all they all heard Starfire and Raven approaching the Common Room.

Closer … Closer … and every closer still, the excitement built and the moment the door opened, it took everything in everyone's power not to scream until the lights were on, and automatically right along with the door opening. The lights came back on and Raven got the shock of her life when everyone popped up and screamed: **"SURPRISE! HAPPY 18TH BIRTHDAY RAVEN!"**

"Wha …" breathless, with her heart pounding in disbelief and shock, Raven blinked and blinked once more as Starfire floated from beside her to stand with the group that gathered under the falling confetti and dropped sign that read in big, bright, loud red colors their proclamation. Raven. Was. Blown away! Everyone had big smiles, everyone held loving auras and … and … overwhelmed, Raven gulped and closed her mouth, "…wow …"

"That all you got to say Birthday-girl?" Beast Boy grinned and went to stand behind her and dangerously so as he leaned on her and hugged her behind, "Come on, don't be so shy."

Raven reverted back to her cold self and shot him a dangerous glare, "Let go, or you'll be saying bye-bye to the only thing that separates you from the female race."

Faster than Kid Flash, Beast Boy was on the other side of the room, pouting, "Meanie."

"So what-up girl?" Cyborg walked up to the birthday girl and placed a hand on her shoulder, then winked playfully and nudged the sorceress shoulder, "How's it feel to be the big 1-8, eighteen."

"Same as seventeen," Raven snorted and stepped down the stairs glaring at the blushing Starfire who offered her a slice of cake, "So … I take it that Girl's Day Out … was all a distraction?"

Starfire giggled and looked away guiltily, "Well … um … it worked did it not?"

Raven took a deep breath and felt a hand on her shoulder; it was the ever-worried Robin as he asked in strict concern. Remembering what had accrued on her sixteenth birthday sighed, "You cool with all this?"

"Yeah …" Raven sighed and looked at all the happy faces within the room, feeling all their hopefulness and overwhelming emotions, she nodded slowly to try and convince herself that this was a happy time. She looked up at Robin and offered her sincerest smile she could, "… thanks for everything …"

Robin gave her a supportive smile and patted her shoulder, "No problem."

"So what's with all the fussin' about?" Cyborg smirked and pressed play on a near by stereo, "Let's get this party started!"

Without further ado the party carried on, with cake, the drinks, the food, the party games, and the mingling. It was a grand old time that Raven found herself actually enjoying, smiling here and there laughing when Beast Boy squirted her cake out on his plate of food. Actually taking part in a flirtatious game of twister – and **not **just being the one to spin the board either. Taking a short offered dance with Cyborg – which was an actually shocker to **everyone** that she even considered it, with Cyborg no less. The fun went on well into the night and the presents only added to the enjoyment of an ordinary – with a bunch of **un**ordinary teenagers – birthday party.

After all the gifts, the jokes, and even more cake – plus a birthday wish Raven thought that it was time for everyone to head out, assuming that the party was all over and done with after the presents. Starfire took her by surprise when the Tameranian dragged the sorceress up to her room, "The party is almost done with friend, but there is just one place that we must go to before the night is through."

"But … Star … it's 9:00, it's getting late. What's more to do?"

"You'll see once you get dressed in your most – as Beast Boy would say – _"hottest"_ outfit in your closet." Starfire dropped her off at her door and smirked devilishly, "We'll wait patiently for you and –"

"No," Raven shook her head, finally figuring out what her friends had planned, "No … I'm not going, it's – it's out of the question. No."

Starfire smiled innocently and giggled, "Sorry friend, but the VIP was already set, there is no escaping what has already been set. See you back at the Common Room!"

"No! Star! WAIT!" too late, the princess had flown down the hall and gone. Childishly Raven kicked the wall and growled in frustration, "it's my birthday and I can't even have things go my way! Unbelievable!"

_**((+Spellbound+))**_

"WOO!" crimson eyes opened and looked up to the hyper ever-arrogant human that had slipped into the back door of the ceiling-high stage the DJ booth stood at within the club. Smoothing back his short cut and messy black hair, he pushed off the wall and walked up to the human that had come from the DJ booth. Taking off his head-phones and handing it to him, the cerulean-eyed, spiky light brown haired human grinned and winked, "Their all yours Mal, warmed them up for ya, now I got to head off to my other job."

"You mean the one where you take without permission?" the crimson-eyed young man dubbed _"Mal"_ shot the human a malicious grin, a fang jutting out of the corner of his lip. His abnormally long fingernails sharpened to a deadly point gripped the headphones and slipped them on around his neck, "Is it not said that thou shall not steal?'

The human raised a brow and sneered, his hyper mood suddenly deflated, "Get your ass in that booth before I kick you off the damn roof top again Malchior."

"Whatever you say …" Malchiorsnickered and turned head, gracefully strolling out onto the booth and closing the door behind him he dimmed his senses with a simple spell and heightened his eye sight to see perfectly within the dark. With laser lights dancing with the mass of bodies that were under him and moving with the rhythm, he bobbed his head to the beat and smirked when he adjusted the lighting to flash on and off. Making the chaos of the night even more so overwhelming.

With a fanged grin he switched up the beat and chuckled darkly when the crowd cheered and roared when he took the stage. He had always been the favorite and for good reason … the music he played set them all in a dizzy trance … he was no exception. Loosing himself in the party that went on for hours seeming forever trapped within the hypnotic hazy of reality and fantasies.

Mostly fantasies … feeling the bass rattle his every being since he was standing right next to one of the speakers. He swayed and watched everything as he turned nods and made sure the disks were spinning. Never really know how he got into this kind of a job within this modern strange world; he had to admit it was interesting nonetheless. Switching up the lighting and flowing into the next song his grin never left him as he once again scanned the crowd within the darkness and stopped when he noticed a **very **familiar red-head tearing up the dance floor with her **very **familiar dance partner.

They – even out of the uniform – were obvious enough Starfire and Robin.

Smack in the middle of the floor showing everyone just what a hero knew about dancing and earned them a few cheers and hollers all around them. They laughed with large smiles upon their faces and turned to the bar where he noticed a few of their Titan friends stood enjoying beverages. Beckoning to one Titan in particular, this one Titan was none other then Raven.

The Mistress of Magic …

Reluctant and defiant as ever, Malchior never forgot himself and his equipment, but he couldn't help to keep his eyes on the resistant sorceress that tried her darned hardest to keep from even steeping one foot on the dance floor. However, little to her knowledge, his very teammate would be committing mutiny as the green changeling few up to the DJ booth and morphed into a human, grinning mischievously. Malchior already knew what was up the moment he introduced himself, "Hey, dude, I'm Beast Boy from the Teen Titans and I was like kind a wondering if it was possibly to do a birthday shout out to a friend of mine."

Malchior was enlightened, _Ah … her birthday … how … interesting, _crimson eyes a blaze with amusement he nodded at the changeling, "Whatever it is you wish, is mine to grant."

"Awesome dude!" Beast Boy cheered, "Okay, her names Raven, and she doesn't like attention, but it's her 18th birthday man and maybe if you kind a like urge her onto the dance floor, that would be **great!"**

"Not a problem," Malchior chuckled sinisterly as he added evilly, "Anything for a _Teen _Titan."

"Sweet! Ae, thanks man!" with a wave Beast Boy morphed back into a bird and swooped down to the dance floor, never realizing that he had just spoken to one of the Titans arch rivals.

Malchior stopped the music and the crowd moaned and shouted in outrage, he took a hold of the mic, "Cool, cool, just wanted to let the lot of you know that the Teen Titans themselves are in our hot spot right at this very moment –" without warning the crowd erupted in loud, proud, and excited cheers at knowing their heroes were actually partying at the Spellbound. Waiting for the crowd to die down, Malchior continued keeping his eyes on Raven who looked on him in suspicion and anticipation, Malchior chuckled, "– and get this, tonight is a very special night indeed, cause this one particular Titan. She's turning eighteen, this one's for you birthday girl, give it up for the Mistress of Magic herself, **_RAVEN!"_**

Immediately another roar of cheers sounded through out the club, Raven gasped when Beast Boy and Cyborg grabbed a hold of either side of her and dragged her onto the dance floor. Beast Boy shouting excitedly, "Come on Rae, show the crowd what'cha got!"

"Beast Boy –" Raven growled menacingly, but was cut off by Starfire's bubbly personality.

"Friend Raven! Let us commence in the dancing of pleasure and joy as the night wanes and the day arises, tonight is your night!"

"Thanks Star, but –"

"Don't make me make it direct order to enjoy yourself."

Raven glared, "Robin –"

Totally dissed and ignored Cyborg turned to the DJ and shouted, "Yo Mic! Spin it!"

Malchior gave a leisure two finger salute and scratched the turntables and played the new beat with the crowd still cheering Raven on to dance. Glaring up at the DJ when he shrugged and threw down some hot moves himself then winked at her. Raven sneered and rolled her eyes, _Cocky bastard, _shooting her glare at her _"friends"_ who were grinning and nudging her to move, she shook her head realizing she was not going to get out of this. Seeing no choice Raven gulped and teased her mind in order to let the rhythm take her away

Eyes closed she let her body go and **tried **to forget there was a crowd watching her slowly wined her body, letting a different, a more sensual side take over to help her ignore all the eyes. Going lightheaded, loose, relaxed, she let it all go and concentrated and feeling … **free**. There was no other way around it. Not being the social type, even shunning the very thought of dancing and rubbing bodies in a hot club wasn't exactly her idea of _"relaxation"_. Although, she was feeling rather breathless – in a good way, a **_very _**good way, in fact she was actually finding some pleasure in it all.

In all honesty, she wasn't the only one enjoying her position, Malchior smirked as he swayed right along with her and the rest of the crowd, though never letting her leave his sight he snickered, _Dance puppet, dance._

Raven gasped in a deep breath suddenly realizing she had forgotten about a little something called air. Throwing her hands up and twirling around then dipping low and slowly winding back up at the same time bring her hands down to trace the side of her curves. Eyes remaining closed she felt her breath leave her once again and a power not hers take a sudden vise grip over her body … like her nightmare.

However … instead of panic … she remained calm, a strange calm … like she knew this grip over her wouldn't break her. Mouth slightly parted to help her breath as steady as possible she let her hands hypnotically twirl over one another. Bringing it up over her head her body bent back in a backbreaking motion, her friends watched in fascination as she bent her knees and went lower. Following her hands that suddenly twirled over her upper body she swirled to the right and like a snake swayed her body left and right continuously until back she was standing right back up.

Her hypnotic, slow, sensual movements even attracted the crowd to pull away in a small circle as they watched her flow. She enchanted not only the crowd, but also the one dragon that had once enchanted her, he was in awestruck, and by the time the music ended and a new one faded in, she was gone. Having been embarrassed by her actions she disappeared into the crowd leaving Malchior to wonder if he would ever see her again.

He reasoned: No.

He wouldn't, Malchior wasn't the type to fool himself or believe in something that he knew just wasn't possible. He **knew **he wouldn't see her again because this? This was all just a fluke, a sick humor the fates saw as nothing but good sport. Yet, at least, he had a chance to see her in a new light, and with that … the dragon could live with, because she didn't look at all bothered by the past, she seemed happy.

Then again … Malchior was wrong about the sorceress before … shaking his head, Malchior let all thoughts on the sorceress slip away with but a single wish, _Happy Birthday my Sweet Raven._

**A/N: Well now, what do we have here ... a story I reckon, hmm ... bet you never saw Malchior being a DJ coming didja? Neither did I, I just thought why the hell not, since there was a story done that Raven and Malchior met in a dance club I figured why don't I twist it and make Malchior a DJ. Though ... I was beginning to have second thoughts because ... I didn't trust it would work, but I made it work! However ... I don't know ... did I deliever? I don't think so ... I think it fell totally flat ... blah, whatever the point is, I finally decided to make a story out of all these poems ... but it's only fair to warn you.**

**I have NO IDEA WHAT I'M DOING!**

**Seriously, spontanious situation, it just came to me.**

**Disclaimer: Here's a quarter, go buy yourself some sense, would I really be here if I owned the Teen Titans? I wish I did, but then if I did there would be some pretty pissed off people because there's as not many people that like the pairings that I just can't get enough of. So, NO, I do not own the Teen Titans.**

**L8er daez!**

**P.S. For those that were reading up on **_"Just Another Day"_** I am very, very, VERY sad - and pissed off - to report that it has been deleted. For more information just read up on my profile and see my demise through my stupidity ... I'm so sorry you guys ... really, really sorry:(**


	6. Entry Five

**Entry Five: He Thought It Was Over**

**Chapter One: Wrong On Every Level**

**--**

_I don't understand this one strange girl _

_And how she managed to change my world_

_How she managed to keep me locked_

_Kept me coming back, with her as my only thought _

_I'm never one to dwell in the past_

_Life is too short and moments never last_

_--_

_Yet every time I think it's over_

_There's something else to remind me of her_

_I often tell myself it's just a phase_

_Something I've been through, and will get over in a day_

_Time is a funny thing I know_

_Locked in a fairytale with no hope to hold_

_--_

_Then I saw my only chance_

_And it was stolen away after the second glance_

_Anyway, I was supposed to get over this in no time at all_

_I keep telling myself, she was just another pawn_

_Then fate again, fines me as sport_

_I became the pawn and cast away with but the sound of a horn_

_--_

_Once again, I'm ceiled away_

_But lucky enough, it's nothing a simple spell couldn't sway_

_Yes, what an odd sense of caricature I found myself in_

_The perfect bedtime story, with a happy ending for every kid_

_Yet after every happy ending there's the real story to be told_

_The dirty truth beneath the glass candy bowl_

_--_

_I willed it, I pleaded, and I forced myself to forget_

_About the girl that never cheated, and is paying a false debt_

_What's hers should be mine, and what's mine should never be_

_I distinctly remember telling her, to never mind me_

_I'm never one to dwell in the past_

_But it's hard to dismiss the third time we crossed paths_

_--_

_Late in the darkened night_

_Where even in all the chaotic hot flashes of light_

_Your violet eyes and defiant glare_

_I couldn't help to smirk every time your aura flared_

_You hated the crowd, and hated me_

_The moment I introduced you, and spun out the beat_

_--_

_You didn't have to dance, in front of the entire crowd_

_But you didn't want to run, you were just too proud_

_So to make you feel like you weren't alone_

_I repeated the past, and you followed the flow_

_You stared right at me, but never saw through_

_The disguise I held, Happy Birthday Sweet Raven from the dragon to you_

**----**

**A/N: Chill out for a moment folks, just one more poem after this then the story will kick off in full swing ... until I decide to add in more poems ... I'm still bummed about Just Another Day, but that doesn't mean my others shouldn't go on. Working on **_"Daimond Cut Boulivard" _**but, to be honest I'm frustrated with it. Righters blocks suck big time!**

**Disclaimer: I own the poem. Plan and simple ... I own this poem ... but not Raven, I don't own her ... ain't that sad? I'm going to go sulk now ... see ya guys later!**

**l8er daez!**


	7. Entry Six

**Entry Six: You're Too Little Too Late Girl**

**The Letter He Never Read**

**--**

_Blast it all, what have I done?_

_Is this how it ends, is this our last run?_

_I once was blind, but now I see_

_It was you that night, the one watching me_

_The only eyes to hold that grip_

_Held on tight, with not a slip_

_--_

_How could I miss such an obvious note!_

_Spellbound indeed, "Spellbound" I quote!_

_Once again you won the fool_

_She danced in a crowd, and did it for you_

_So here I go, another round_

_Of sleepless nights and pacing the ground_

_--_

_Why in the hells did you have to appear then?_

_Egging the crowd, and egging my friends_

_Your "Mistress of Magic" as you so called your doll_

_Perfect in every move, never once did she fall_

_Holding her ground, while you strung her along_

_She enjoyed the attention, but loved yours most of all_

_--_

_Did you know I was coming?_

_Was this an elaborate plot?_

_One of your games_

_To drive me insane_

_If not, then what am I supposed to think?_

_Trust is out of the question, and confusions made my heart sink_

_--_

_Why is it, with every little move you make_

_Comes back to me, my heart I forsake_

_I can't trust myself, and I can't make a move_

_But the ball's in my court, what am I to do?_

_The chessboard of love, I thought I fell out_

_But here I am again, and once again I doubt_

_--_

_If doubt leads to fear, then a coward I be_

_For turning my back, and leaving the board incomplete_

_If this poem should find you, one way or the other_

_I'm tired of caring, but since I can't sleep the mind wanders_

_Staring out my window, I never thought with his final line I conclude_

_P.S. I'm still not over you._


	8. Chp2: It Wasn't Real

**Title: Out of Sight, Out of Mind **

**Chapter Two: It Wasn't Real**

_**((+The Next Day+))**_

"Quit? What do you mean, _"Quit"_?"

Annoyed and irritated cerulean eyes rolled, running his hands through his light brown hair, the bartender glared at the equally glaring violet orbs that demanded for an answer to her question. Being that it was early in the morning and he had a lot of work to do in order to tidy up the bar before the club as reopened to he public. The bartender huffed and leaned on the counter closer to the Titan that just wouldn't take a hint, "Look, I don't know what you got goin' with this guy, but I'm tellin' ya hun, he quit. He ain't here no more."

Raven gritted her teeth and bore down her anger, for some strange reason this guy – barely three years her senior – was protecting the one she was looking for. She knew he was lying right through his teeth, and she was so set on pounding the information out of him, but knew her place and held back. If she just went around bashing people's brains in just because they were giving her a hard time what kind of superhero would she be? Bad example for the kiddies … but this guy was **pushin' it.** "Can you at least tell me where he lives, it's important … I … I need to talk to him …"

Gods she sounded so bloody desperate. Cringing at her own tone, Raven prayed that she didn't sound too needy, cause like it or not. The half-breed still got her pride, and the bartender knew that all too well. It was written all over her face … plus he knew a thing or two about pride himself … who didn't? Doesn't everyone hate to take a blow to the ego?

It's the one place where it hurts the most.

With a defeated sigh the bartender shrugged, "I'm not aloud to disclose that kind of information without a warrant … you see this place runs under some kind of volunteering protection program … but … I'm sure if you look hard enough you'll find your guy at the corner of Chase and Freemont, that's where I found him for the job."

_Better then nothing I guess …_ Raven thought with a grateful sigh, holding out her hand to the bartender she shook it firmly and offered him a genuine smile, "Thank you."

"Whatever, just get outta here already before you get me fired," Raven quickly picked up her trench coat and walked out the empty club. With no one but the scowling bartender and the bored janitor that was somewhere else within the large establishment. Growling despondently, the bartender leaned back against the counter and shook his head, then raised his voice and let it echo throughout the empty club, "Oi! Malchior! If you're still around then just know she's gone to Chase and Freemont."

"Or so I've heard." Malchior, reappearing from behind the DJ Booth, smirked, and with his silky smooth voice that carried across the club down to the bar where the bartender looked back and tilted his head up to the passive crimson-eyed dragon. "I never actually thought you'd take the VPP seriously."

The bartender snorted, "I never thought a Titan would actually be comin' around lookin' for a co-worker of mine … care to expand on that?"

Malchior took a hold of a disk off the turntables and proceed to clean it, gracefully and semi-absentmindedly as well. He shook his head, "It's a long story, X."

X smirked, "I like long stories."

Crimson eyes bore down on cerulean blue that held no second thought on the fact that at any given moment the dragon eat him alive, "In a sense, she believes I betrayed her … but then again how can you betray someone when you've never really loved them to begin with? I used her."

"Whoa," X blinked and chuckled in disbelief, "You got **that** close to her? I thought she was the coldest bitch on this godforsaken planet."

"Quite the contrary X," Malchior smirked, fangs and all, "why I dare say she's far more naïve than her little alien friend, Starfire."

X jerked his head back and mocked a wince, "Ouch, that's sayin' somethin'. Why do I get the feeling there's a grudge somewhere in the mix here?"

"Not a grudge," Malchior stated quietly, making it hard for X to hear as the dragon turned his back and made his way back into the booth after throwing over his shoulder a simple, "just a very complicated … understanding of things."

"I'll say, she really looked like she needed to talk to you and all you're doing is pushing her away," X smirk returned when Malchior turned right back around to glare down at the arrogant human who snickered and shrugged when the dragon bared his fangs in a menacing gesture. The human never let it faze him, "but then again, I'm never one to toy with female emotions. Tends to get a bit too messy for my tastes."

Malchior scoffed snobbishly, "And this coming from a thief? Don't waste your breath."

"Just don't hold yours in," once the door slammed X laughed softly to him-self as he proceeded to clean out the bar. Pressing play on a near by stereo he listened to the radio play some tunes as he got right to work and whistled right along with the current song.

_**((+Nightfall+))**_

_**((+Spellbound+))**_

About ready to enter the DJ Booth in order to kick off the party like he always did when Christian or better known as X wasn't around. Malchior reached out for the door handle, only to have his shoulder pulled and he was yanked away from the door in order to turn and face the grinning thief, "Nah-uh man, never show up in the same place twice where the Titans are concerned. You never know if your girlfriends down there waiting for you to pop up, so you're coming with me."

"Are you firing me?" Malchior scowled, not wishing to follow the human, but found that what he had said actually made sense.

So for the sake of his identity he followed him back down the stairs and through the back alleyway where X stopped and snickered smugly, "No man, I'm just relocating you to a new joint where I know no Titan is smart enough to go unless they want a bad reputation. It's called Burnout, heard of it?"

"It sounds trashy when coming from you."

X snorted a laugh, his light brown eyes glowing in the middle of the scummy nightlife … if there was ever a true city kid, Malchior knew it would be X … he just screamed urban as he mounted his X-bike, and smirked, "I'm such a nice guy, and that's all you can say to thank me? Where's the love? But seriously, you'll be rooming with me at my place. Plenty of room; trust me, you'll like it; I think it'll suit a guy like you. I'm hardly there anyway, so it'll be pretty much yours."

Malchior scoffed, "And I'll say it again: sounds trashy coming from you."

"Just give it a chance," X sneered then revved his engine, "follow my lead."

"Right … but before we go, I have to return to the apartment in order to get my things if I'm going to be living with you now."

X just shrugged, "Whatever, I'll be here waiting for you. Just hurry up."

_Insufferable human … why do I put up with this world anyway … _with little effort Malchior scaled the side wall of the club and flipped himself up onto the roof, landing crouched and correcting his eye sight to accumulate the darkness all around him. He bounded from rooftop to rooftop until he was freefalling off a high rise and controlling his decent landed gracefully on the fire-escape of the apartment he would now be leaving. Pushing up the window and climbing into said room, he never even bothered to look over the edge out into the alleyway where a pair of violet eyes stared up in disbelief at what she saw.

It was him … there was no doubt about it …

It was the humanoid-dragon, Malchior … the villain in the fairytale of a book she held tightly to her chest. Gulping, Raven ran out of the alleyway and back into the streets, closing her eyes and trying to catch her breath she shook her head, _I … I just thought … I honestly thought it was all in my imagination … but he's real …_ looking down at the book in her arms. She traced the crescent moons on the edge that decorated the otherwise plain white book with inscriptions of another language only she could understand. Feeling the faded delicate designs under her soft pale moon skin, she felt a rare breeze blow through her hair and kiss her already shaken persona.

_He's real … now what do I do about it … now that I …_ Raven paused in her thoughts to look back out into the alleyway, just in time to catch Malchior climbing back out of his apartment with a pack-back. Silently closing the window he propped one foot upon the rail and without further ado shot him-self high into the air and disappeared into the darkened sky. Quietly chanting to herself she followed after the dragon in pure curiosity about where he was going at such a late hour.

To commit a crime?

A possibility that Raven ruled out.

He didn't look like he was up to anything **too **villainous

Back to the club – she kind of figured out the bartender made a fool out of her when she found herself actually going to check out a street that didn't even exist! The travel wasn't long until Raven found herself having to let gravity pull her back down when Malchior stopped above the roof of the club he played the DJ. She just knew he hadn't have quit, hiding from view and controlling her power to keep from being seen she notice he was nodding and taking instructions from … who?

Raven immediately found out that the _"bartender"_ was the one and only Red X, how she found out? When she heard the revving of his bike's engine, then stealing a quick glance over the edge of the building she was atop of. She caught the familiar black vehicle tearing down the street as if the devil himself was after him … and it looked as such when Malchior followed in stride. Never breaking pace and keeping up with the speed-demon.

Raven following close behind the two, however finding it very hard to keep up … they were both so fast and just when she thought they were slowing down her communicator went off. Jerking to a stop in mid-air Raven gritted her teeth and looked down at the yellow communicator that hung at her belt, and then glanced back at Malchior's disappearing form. She grumbled, _Damn it Robin … this better be good, _she growled within her head and flipped open her T-com, "Raven here, report."

Robin's face popped up, _"Raven, where are you! Slade's releasing all the prisoners at Jump City Penitentiary!"_

_Why?_ Was the first thought to cross her mind, but she responded with a nod, "I'm on my way –"

Robin cut her off, _"No! It's a diversion, since you're the closest one to where I suspect he'll strike next; I want you to head over to the Trinity Chapel. I have a hunch he's there. That's an order! Robin, out."_

With that Robin winked off the tiny screen to leave Raven with a questioning expression, _If the city was in trouble in anyway … how come my beckon didn't go off …_ glancing down at her clip that held up her cape. Raven tapped it a few times as if to be sure it was still working and frowned when she realized that it was useless to even try and figure the mystery out. Looking around, still hovering in mid-air she tried to spot what Robin had told her to look for and found herself growing ever more suspicious when she spotted a classic gothic designed church not to far from her location.

Not sure if she should … Raven frowned and glanced down at her T-com … _Okay Raven … just remember … this is Robin we're talking about, the guy obsesses over Slade … even over the most trivial things, of course he'd know something as his real location._ With that shaky reassurance in her head, Raven sighed and placed the T-com away in order to phase herself back to ground level within the shadows of an alleyway. The white book of Nol still in her hands she created a hole within her cape and shoved the book into the mini portal and walked towards the church.

Carefully observing her surroundings, constantly it crossed the half-breed's mind that she sensed nothing.

Now, this should be a good thing.

But not where she was concerned … if she couldn't sense something as simple as life then that meant trouble. Why? Because that meant either one of a three things: One, it was a trap. Two, it was a trap. And Three, it was a trap. Quietly to herself she chanted her mantra and stopped at the steps of the Trinity Chapel. Glaring at its large intimidating duel doors … powerfully overwhelming gargoyles, cherubs, angels, and the infamous picture glasses within the colored windows. Raven tilted her head and shot the empty streets a suspicious glare when a cold chill ran up her spine … _I shouldn't be here … _she knew it, but going against her better judgment she pushed open the doors and walked in.

Only to get within three steps away from the door and have it slam shut behind her in an echoing: **_BANG! _**The vibration shot up to her heart that jumped out of her throat at its sudden rapid pace after the sudden motion. She leapt away from the door and eyed it in bewilderment, her suspicions and fears realized; _I _**really **_shouldn't be here._

"Eighteen huh? Aren't you the big-girl …"

Raven stilled and looked up and all around the chapel when she heard the voice echo through out the church, churches … not that she had anything against belief … but why a church? Have you ever been in side of a church at night when there were no lights and not even a candle to lit the way? Raven was basically searching for the suspect in the dark … and the problem was she couldn't tell if it was Slade or something a bit more sinister. Having already chanted her mantra she powered up and stood her ground courageously, even if her heart was fluttering like the wings of a humming bird, "Show yourself!"

"Scared little Raven? You shouldn't be, I mean you no harm."

"Slade …" Raven hated the hesitation in her voice … but she couldn't very well tell for her life it was him … it sounded like him … but there was something else … something more … deadly in the mix. Biting down on her lower lip Raven walked down the ale and kept her eyes as peeled as possible in the dark to see for danger. Even scooping out with her powers found herself shuttering when it recoiled suddenly in fear. Following where her magic's would not go, Raven swallowed her beating heart and opened her mouth to ask into the darkness, "Who … who are you?"

"I, my dear," from the darkness behind her a handsome smirking face with malevolent ice-white eyes chuckled when Raven never turned around … she still didn't get the fact that human-life wasn't what she should be searching for, "am no one to fear … unless you cross me."

"Wher – " Raven silenced herself when it finally hit her, spinning around to come face to face with the white-eyed young man that was faster than she could image.

He grabbed her and cupped a hand on her mouth locking his eyes with her … only her … trapping her in a dizzy … lightheaded … trans. Her tensed body slackened and she fell willingly or unwillingly – depending on how you look at it, because she seemed content when her eyes softened and nearly closed in a sleepy like state. Falling into his strong arms, the young man gently set her on the ground and smirked when she tried to talk … tried to understand what was happening to her.

Until it was too late, _A … a … hyp-hypno … hypnosis … spell … _

"Sleep little Raven, you'll need your strength for later."

The voice … not Slade's … so she was right … it was a trap.

Desperate to break the spell … Raven felt her limbs grow heavy … weak … her mind fuzzy and her vision blurred out. No matter how strong her demon may be … a spell was a spell, and she wasn't fast enough to defend herself. So when the world blacked out, Raven finally fell into the gentle cradle of darkness.

Sleep.

_**((+Burnout+))**_

"Welcome, Malchior," Christian Faeth – or Red X greeted after he climbed through the cut and rusted gates, making way for Malchior to flick away the branches of trees, and blow up a strand of annoyed hair. He growled in annoyance of the long hike he had to suffer through the dark forest just to get where X thought he'd be most protected from the Teen Titans. About ready to criticize anything that he saw, Malchior scoffed and dusted off his shoulders in aggravation. Looked up the dragon raised a brow and observed while X smirked and showed him the abandoned warehouse or barnyard, "to Burnout, where all the ghouls, monsters, and beasts of the night come out to play."

"Christian …" Malchior growled and shot the human a dry look as X pranced on towards the party. The dragon followed with the loud heavy music ringing in his ears, thumped deep in his heart and shook the ground. "… Christian, I really don't see how different this place is from Spellbound. Why do you have to so many clubs, yet still you venture off in the middle of the night to commit a crime that seems unnecessary for a man that apparently rakes in enough gold – so to say – to sustain him for life."

"These things run in the family," X shrugged and led him towards the building, not giving a care that he was stepping into territory that could very well eat him alive.

Malchior snorted sarcastically, "What? To run a system of Voluntary Protection Programs for Villainous Outcasts?"

X stopped to look over his shoulder at Malchior, "Uh … yeah … that about sums it up. Why you mouthing off anyway? In case your high-and-mighty-royal-pain-in-the-ass had forgotten, you're one of those _"Villainous Outcasts"._"

"Well then, who ever said I needed you?" Malchior stopped dead in his tracks; X ran his fingers through his hair and shrugged.

"No one … you have a choice, go out there and make it on your on in a world that's a completely different from where you were brought in … or shut you mouth, suck it up, and get on the damn stage to do your thing. While you're at it, leave my personal-affairs out of your curiosity bank. FYI UDKM and IDNTKU."

Malchior was at a stump, what the hell did the human just say to him?

X smirked at his lost expression and walked him to the back of the club, "Glad we've reached an understanding. Now let's have some fun!"

"What understanding may there be … a jumble of letters is your way of understanding something!" Malchior shouted trying to be heard over the thumping music once X slid open the back door and stepped into the back stage. Enjoying the trance like beat that set the rhythm for the dance floor, before the bass kicked in. Malchior made a note to mix up something like that for later, but for now, X grabbed another set of sliding doors and jerked it open. Only then did Malchior finally understand why Burnout was very much different then Spellbound.

Sure there was the bar, the dance-floor – and since it was a barn there was a second floor with no rails built in and the party progressed without a care for safety. This was the basics that Malchior took notice of … but the subtler thing that made Burnout different was on the dance floor … it wasn't a dance floor. Not with the blood that he faintly sniffed through the humidity of the club, it had to be a fighting arena of sorts. Snapping back to X the human had already jumped into the crowd to enjoy him self, leaving Malchior to wonder what really happens in Burnout.

Secluded and out of sight from the City that was just a short hike away … it made the dragon wonder, but forgetting it for awhile he set his table up and got to his job. Never truly knowing the full extent of what he had gotten himself into, where as X who he had thought was in the crowd having a party of his own was actually making his way across the floor to the bar where he whistled loud enough for his employer to hear. When she did, the girl with dark black lipstick, eyeliner, and nail polish looked up and to Christian.

Noticing him beckoning her to him she excused herself from a customer and walked up to him, nodding her head curiously, she noticed that he held an _"innocent"_ grin. Meaning one thing … and it was all explained the moment he jerked his head to the DJ stand, the girl looked and gaped then snapped her head back to Christian her mouth agape. He chuckled and shrugged, "What? I gave him a choice, Kay."

"What choice is that coming from you?" the girl named _"Kay"_ rolled her eyes and marched off to finish her job, pointing at Malchior at the same time eyeing her manager with a scrutinizing glare, "Just be sure to watch your boy this time, if he bails than let'em go, cause that's a frickin' **dragon** Chris! You know, a creature with sharp fangs and a mean temper?"

"Whatever," Christian scoffed and leaned against the counter, bopping to the beat and staring up at Malchior, Kay having disappeared into her job leaving the thief to think to himself, "it's not like I don't got my own ways to deal with misbehaving dragons …"

--

**A/N: There you have it ladies and germs the continuing story of Out of Sight, Out of Mind … and so far … it's lookin' bleak for Raven and Malchior. Who's the handsome icy eyed man that trapped our favorite little bird? What's up with X? Is he a friend or a foe? O.o you know … that question can be asked the same as in the canceled TV series … but I'm sure the answer would be the same.**

**The guy just works to get what he wants.**

**Oh and here's a little note for those of you that've read all my other stories: the name _"Christian" _came from another story of mines. Do you know which one?**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the Teen Titans, of Malchior, or Red X, they belong to DC. The name Christian Faeth, the young man that kidnapped Raven, Club Spellbound, and Burnout are mine though.**


	9. Chp3: Uhtha Side

**Title: Out of Sight, Out of Mind**

**Chapter Three: Uh-tha Side**

The pounding … 

The noise …

The loud screaming …

The … wait … that wasn't her!

Raven groaned, her comforting darkness being disturbed with the loud music that kept beating at her skull. Pounding and ruthlessly keeping her from sleeping, shooting a hand up to the side of her head she felt her body thrash about to try and find away to dim the noise, but to no avail … she felt trapped. Trapped within the heavy metal and whining electric guitars. Her heart thumping with the heavy bass that vibrated her entire body … it was uncomfortable and she couldn't take it anymore. Snapping her eyes wide-open they bed over scarlet as he lips turned up in a very unpleasant snarl.

With a jerk, she shot up and with a frantic search around she searched for the noise and found the speaker that spilled forth the offending sound that dared to awaken her. Yet, the idea of just destroying the machine wasn't enough to settle her rage, searching around again she spotted a young girl bopping her head and sitting at a desk. The only source of light within the entire room being her desk lamp, pencil in hand she appeared to be writing something … but Raven didn't care.

It didn't take long for her to register that it was this one intruder that was causing her so much distress, without warning she shot up form the couch she was laying on and attack the young girl. However when she launched herself to the desk she ended up crashing into it, for the girl had vanished! "Damn! Faeth was right! You do got a mean temper!"

An infernal growl escaped the enraged Raven as she jumped off the desk and launched herself at the young girl who once again vanished from sight and raced for the stereo system to shut it off. Holding her hands up to the snarling half-breed, her icy-white eyes shimmering with careful doubt and fear of the Trigonian, "He-hey … um … I'm sorry alright … music off … yo-you can go back to sleep now … if-if you want."

"Cantaleen," Raven, still snarling ever so slightly, held her breath … she may have temporarily lost her mind … but she didn't loose her memory. That voice … the one from the church … Logic took advantage of Rage's sudden distraction and took over. Closing her eyes and taking seven deep breaths, all the while trying not to loose control again when that voice filtered into the room through a door that sounded like it was behind her. The little girl she cornered, in front looked behind Raven and gulped when she spotted **him**, "You've done enough. Leave to your other chores."

"I'd love to Damian," she sneered, "but in case you haven't noticed a very pissed off half-demon is standing between me and my only way out. Help me out!"

Said _'pissed off half-demon'_ blinked and faded her glowing red eyes back to normal violet, yet still confused as all hell and wanting nothing more then to scream out in frustration when she saw fear coated all over the little girl's face. Fear … not a very good emotion Raven ever wanted to see or feel for herself or feel from others … stumbling back and whirling around when she felt another familiar presents behind her. Raven gasped when she stared into the silver eyes that had hypnotized her some time ago … speaking of which … Raven had to wonder what time it was.

For the room she was in was dark … **unbelievable **dark with window shutters bolted shut to block out any sunlight at all. Confusion turning to uncertainty, Raven jumped when she heard hurried footsteps run right by her. Spinning around and catching a fleeting glimpse of the little girl's silver white hair slither up behind the silver-eyed spellcaster with the name Damian. Raven backed up when she realized she was suddenly alone with him, silver eyes undeniably locked on her. With no way of reading him and no way of understanding what he wanted, Raven tried to play it off … but it was hard to stay passive when her heart was racing a mile a minute.

What was going on?

With a leisure flick of his wrist up to brush aside a strand of dark brown hair that fell to cover over silver orbs. He smirked and mockingly he bowed with a hand behind his back and the other that had moved the strand of hair extending to the startled Raven, "Excuse what offence my little servant may bring … she tends to forget that every moment of her life is shrouded in danger … even coming from an exceptional beauty such as yourself."

"_Exceptional beauty" … what the hell is that supposed to mean, _Raven scowled at the thought and balled her hands into fists while gritting her teeth. Chanting her mantra within her head several times to power up when the handsome young man came back up to his full height and stalked her. Without meaning to, however acting fully out of instinct she backed up only to trip on a random object and stumble clumsily around to stay on her feet. It distracted from paying attention to her captor and by the time she looked up he was looming over her barely an inch away with his finger hooked under her chin.

Raven's eyes widened and she reacted to immediately get away from him, but she was too slow, before she knew it her wrists were held in a bruising grip and her back made good friends with the wall. Momentarily knocking the concentration from her mantra, Raven was distinctly aware of his body pressed against hers so possessively to trap her in an immobile position. The concentration that she lost was now non-existent when panic suddenly suffocated Logic when she felt his hot breath kiss her bare skin as his velvet voice laced it's way through her ear, "New toys are always so much fun to play with … I wonder … do you make noise?"

"NO!"

--

Malchior shuttered and snapped his eyes wide open, shooting up from the bed he was laying on he took a deep breath and looked around when a sense of fear and panic suddenly shot down his spine and surged through his soul. Fear … unbridled paranoia … panic … helplessness … nothing that he had **ever **felt in his entire life span after he had grown out of being a hatchling. Even then, it wasn't this bad and the questionable part of it all were: he had no nightmare. Being nocturnal, once awaken, Malchior yanked the sheets off of his suddenly warm body and rolled off the mattress he was sleeping on.

On his feet, Malchior caught a glimpse of the moonlight shining through the roof ceiling in the sunroom he was sleeping. No real door to close, but considered an indoor balcony above the main entrance of the house. Actually … this _"house"_ couldn't really be called a _"house"_ it was built on the edge of a cliff using some kind of tunnel that Red X or Christian Faeth said he'd explain about some other time. Wobbly, yet oddly still gracefully about his sleepy state the dragon walked to the rail and leaned over to stare at the empty main hall.

_Raven …_ he thought suddenly … where she came in, he hardly knew … but he just felt like he should be thinking about her for some reason. Her violet eyes, her straight silky violet hair that he remembered was softer than anything he had ever felt in his life. Or maybe he just thought that because he was trapped in a book for a thousand years … stuff like that does things to a guy he thought with a slight chuckle. Rubbing the back of his head and bring his hand over his head to push his hair forward over his eyes. Purposely messing it up, his crimson hues shinning with the dimmed lighting in the cliff side … _"safe-house"_?

Yeah … he'll go with safe house.

Only because he didn't have the concentration to be creative … he had all his concentration centered on the last person that he knew shouldn't be in his head.

Contemplation and sleepiness never really went well with one another, for the only reason being Malchior thought a little too deep for his tastes. Sometimes he'd wonder if it was healthy for a dragon of his stature to be so full of thoughts where most of them actually scared him a little. Why? Because what he thought of were possibilities, pros and cons of everything he knew he could accomplish with ease.

Plus being trapped in a book didn't help this supposed unhealthy thought process.

With a deep breath, Malchior held out a hand and with mind power alone called forth a swirl of black energy that he weaved in and out of his fingers. Only to be flicked away when he heard the doors picked and opened as silently as it could possibly be. He raised a brow, _Either X is loosing his touch … or this one has no skill in stealth at all …_ deciding to remain silent until after **she **shut the door. Malchior tilted his head and at the tilt the moonlight highlighted his crimson eyes, his voice echoing powerfully in the silence of the night down to the girl that worked the bar at Burnout.

"Might I suggest you be a little less noisy … least you awaken what shouldn't be awake to begin with."

"AH!" frightened out of her mind, Kay looked up and glared at the smirking Malchior, growling she ran to the light switch next to the large double doors and flicked them on. "Damn you dragon, how long have you been there?"

"Long enough to know you're breaking an entry," Malchior glanced down at his claws, cleaning out what he thought was dirt in plain boredom.

Kay sneered and crossed her arms over her button up white elbow length blouse, "Breaking an entry? You tell this to Chris every night he comes through?"

"No," he replied dryly, "but besides the human … why such the hurried meeting?"

Kay took a breath and relaxed, coming up the stairs to his room, Malchior turned around and leaned his back against the rail when Kay made it to the top and plopped down on his mattress, with a huff, "Oh … nothing that's life threatening … but if you gotta know … it's about Burnout."

"Equipment trouble?"

"…" Kay eyed Malchior with a scrutinizing gaze mixed with a bit of curious thoughtfulness she seemed to be contemplating what to say to him … however … she came up short and decided to keep to herself. Answering him instead with a bored, "More like … financial."

"Financial?" Malchior scoffed inwardly with a followed roll of the eyes, _She's lying._ It didn't take much for the dragon to see it … Kay didn't know how to lie as well as X. Besides that, there was no such thing as financial trouble where X was concerned.

Kay nodded absently and rather dismissively, "Yeah … something like that … you sleep here right? You know for a dragon you smell good."

She changed the subject and buried her face into his pillow, cooing like a kitten Malchior sneered, "It's a pheromone of content that I give off the same as a purr would a kitten, when I'm human."

Kay shot up with a wide smile, "You purr!"

Malchior bared his fangs as a dangerous growl escaped his throat; "I'm basically a reptile … reptiles don't sweat. What made you think we purr?"

"Because you used the word content … unless … you really are comfortable here?"

"I was sleeping … can you possibly be anymore of a nascence with your simple minded questions."

"Sure!" Kay giggled and shot off the bed, bounding across the sunroom to stand next to him, suddenly feeling so bouncing, happy, safe, and secure. Malchior shrank away from her when she looked up at him with her big brown eyes and blinked them a few times rapidly, the look of pure innocence of a child … it was creepy on her. Leaning closer to him she giggled a bit more, "I feel all fuzzy inside."

_She buried her nose in my pillow … now she's literally drunk on my scent … humans,_ thought the uncomfortable dragon that walked away from the human who leaned to far towards him and fell when he moved. Catching herself on the rail she looked over the edge and heard the door opening, Malchior did as well and came back to the rail, "Its just X."

Kay threw her arms around his neck and snuggled close to him with a content sigh, Malchior cold-heartedly shoved her off and to the ground, earning him instead of a yelp and a protest to such a rash action, but an outburst in laugher, "Chris isn't here yet silly! He's still hosting the Monster's Ball at Burnout … trying to get everyone ready for the arrival of Damian tomorrow night!"

_Damian … who on – hold on … if Christian is still at Burnout hosting his Monster's Ball, then who's … _Malchior grabbed Kay and slapped a clawed hand over her mouth to shut her up as he pulled her away from being seen, having pieced together the drunkard puzzle. He shut off the lights and hidden them within the darkness. Kay giggled and Malchior tightened his grip, growling menacingly in her ear to warn her of her silence.

She participated and the duel doors quietly slid open.

Malchior sniffed the air, _A child? _He sniffed closer, trying to be sure he wasn't smelling things, then released Kay who laughed out and the dragon froze in shock.

Cover blown!

The light's flicked on and Malchior braced for anything that'll happen, all the while Kay made a break for the rail and threw herself on it to wave at the supposed child, "Hey Cat! How've you been girl?"

_She knows her? _Malchior walked to the edge when he heard the child of merely 9-10 scoff with her arms crossed over her chest. Her white-hot eyes sinking well with her silver white hair that was pulled up in two pigtails. Her sassy sneer and tomboyish stance told Malchior all he needed to know: she was a street-rat. "How the hell do you think? Chris leaves me to deal with Damian for over a year to be sure someone got a lock on his ass only to be nearly killed by his latest puppet! Gods, he's worse then the Puppet King! Guy got a fetish for dolls I'll tell ya that much."

"Tell me about it," Kay giggled and leaned on Malchior, who sighed tiredly and rolled his eyes with such a look of exasperation on his face. His hair even seemed to be getting tired of the human's actions and fell before his eyes only to have him blow it up dryly. Looking down at the little girl who started up at him in curiosity and sneaking suspicion. Kay cooed, "You remember when I was apart of Damian's Flesh Dolls? Scary … but lucky for me ICE was on it, heh … who would have thought Christian was actually into law enforcement."

Malachior raised a skeptical brow, "Christian? Faeth? Our Christian? The same human that goes out and **breaks **the very law you claim he upholds?"

Kay nodded, "He can't help it … he's a natural born klepto with a very unhealthy and unstable thrill issue, a dreadful case of insomnia, and a deadly addiction to violence. If it wasn't for the fact that he can bleed he'd probably be cutting himself … sometimes I wonder if he's still human with all the things I've seen him capable of accomplishing in his lifetime."

"Kayla, stop talking," Cat – short for Cantaleen of course – growled and shot up from the main hall to the balcony, landing gracefully on the rail next to Malchior, she crouched and eyed him. Matching his crimson stare with her hot white glare, brows furrowed she frowned, "You're a dragon …"

"Pure."

"Don't be so quick to take pride lizard," Cantaleen scoffed, "you're in Christian's territory … that means just standing next him marks you as an enemy to your own race … because of the human's instable way of thinking and with the impossibility of keeping his mouth shut. You're just asking for someone to strip you of the valuable armor you call scales."

"I'm never one for threats little phoenix," Malchior grinned a fanged grin, finally understanding just why he had been sensing the unusual aura of power and tremendous age authority within the child. A phoenix … what an interesting turn of events this was for the dragon, especially since he had always first thought that Phoenixes could never take on a human form. Just goes to show he'll learn something new every day, "however, I'm curious, if it's so dangerous of me to be with the human … why are you here? Undercover for him no less."

White eye brows were raised and Cantaleen smirked, giggling she sent a playful punch to his shoulder, "Typical, but I suppose explanations should be saved until Christian returns from the Monster's Ball, that way everything can be explained in one shot and we can hurry alone with this mission. I fear Damian is building up his Flesh Dolls again, he's already taken five victims and growing in numbers because of the safe-houses he has and power he holds."

Kay on the side gasped and blinked dumbly, "Oh-no! That's not good!"

Cantaleen eyed the human oddly, then sent the dragon a confused look all Malchior did was shrug, "She sniffed my pillow."

All was understood and Cantaleen chuckled, "Oh … okay … well then … Kayla, I think you should go to sleep."

"Wha? Why?"

"So you don't hurt yourself." Kay swayed and blinked dumbly once more then tilted her head in confusion as Cantaleen jumped off the rail and pushed her to Malchior's mattress, "Trust me Kay, you'll be thanking me later."

"Bu-but I'm not …" Kay took one deep, hard, long look in Cantaleen's white eyes, plus when Malchior's scent hit her nose after she laid her head on the pillow, Kayla pouted tiredly as her eyes rolled to the back of her head in exhaustion, "… I … hate it … when you … do … that …"

"_Sleep …"_ Cantaleen whispered and Kayla was out cold.

Malchior sighed in relief, "Thank god, I thought I'd have to slit her throat in order to get her off my back."

"It's not necessarily her fault you know," Cat giggled as she tucked the human in, glancing back at the annoyed dragon who leaned on the rail and once again doused the entire house in darkness with nothing but the moonlight filtering through. The phoenix jumped to stand beside him after tending to Kayla's needs, "you dragon's do have distinctive scents of content enough to lure a human into a false sense of security."

"You don't have to give me a lesson of my own abilities." Malchior shot the little phoenix a sly grin that made Cantaleen shutter. _Dragons … they were creepy to no end._ She thought with a shiver, however this shiver was more of a playful shiver that turned forbidding when the dragon sighed and asked, "Honestly though … what are these _"Flesh Dolls"_ Kayla said she was once apart of … sounds damning."

"Because they are …" Cantaleen looked away and glanced back at the slumbering human, "… Flesh Dolls … I'd never wish any fate upon an enemy of mines … it's a fate that'll have you begging for death … in truth the Human World is cruel and rather … sickly twisted … frightening."

Malchior's ears perked, his curiosity further heightened, "Oh? I've seen many things in my lifetime … though humans are … **_odd _**to put it lightly … let me be the judge of a fate worse than that of death."

"Put it this way dragon," Cantaleen sighed, "Flesh Dolls are a more polite term and easy on the tongue rather then Sex Slave."

--

**A/N: Well now … that's not a very pleasant place to end this chapter … by the way:**

**ICE-Immigration and Customs Enforcement**

**L8er daez, see you guys some other time!**

**Disclaimer: don't own the Teen Titans, but Cantaleen, and Kayla are mine, as well as Damian.**


	10. Chp4: I'm Only Human

**Title: Out of Sight, Out of Mind**

**Chapter Four: I'm Only Human**

Crimson eyes blinked …

Then blinked again …

White-hot irises nodded in conformation to the dragon's silent question.

Actually, it wasn't a question … it was a look of the purest disbelief made certain when Malchior scoffed and jokingly snorted with a shake of his head, "Surely you jest with me? Slavery? I was quite certain that some time ago such a trade had turned criminal."

"So did the trade of narcotics," Cantaleen smiled softly, "but it still exist until this day. Do you not understand the point of the millennia yet dragon? Humans will do what they must, just because there is a must in doing so to break the laws, a philosophy once stated where rules will always be broken."

Malchior scowled in utter disgust, his nose wrinkling and eyes narrowing as he upturned his eyes from not the phoenix, but to her "That's sick. Not to mention immoral and pathetic."

Cantaleen laughed out loud, childish, but Malchior knew better, she could very well be older than he himself was as her eyes shined innocently with a faint gloom of sadness behind it, "The years of honor are long gone my friend, welcome to the human world."

"Now I wonder why that doesn't cheer me up, but in all business, you had spoken of your life being in danger by one of his dolls. I thought you said he only enslaved humans?"

"He does … this one, however, puzzles me." Cantaleen turned around and leaned her back on the rail, a deep thoughtful look upon her face. She took a deep breath and frowned with a raised brow when a sudden thought had crossed her mind, "The child did look familiar … but I just can't place where she came from. Other than that she's rather lovely … if not powerful … but she's a **half-breed**. A **_demonic _half-breed **of Trigonian blood heritage … Christian told me, but where he even got that detail I wouldn't –"

Malchior froze for a moment and interrupted abruptly, "By any chance, did she have violet hair, wear a dark blue cloak, have violet eyes, and paled colored skin with a red gem of focus upon her forehead?"

_Kind of detailed for a dragon … how would he know her?_ Cantaleen thought to herself and voiced her question aloud, which would be enough to confirm Malchior's utter shock and disbelief, "You know her?"

--

_**KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**_

"Raven!"

**_KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!_**

"Come on Raven open up, I know you're in there!"

_Bea … Beast … Beast Boy …?_

_**KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**_

"Oooohhhh Raaaavvvveeeennnn! Wake up! It's near the afternoon and we're not suffering Starfire's cooking alone! Wake up!"

**_BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!_**

"Raven –!"

"Come on B, never mind, she probably doesn't want to be disturbed, you know how she is."

"Oh that's bull Cy, she's just being stuck up like she always is."

_Knock … knock … knock …_

"Rae … you okay in there?"

"Of course she's okay!"

"Shut it Beast Boy. Raven, it's us … you gonna answer the door or what? Starfire's cooking and you know how she gets when we're all not down there with her."

_Cy … Cyborg …?_

Everything was fuzzy … everything hurt … more specifically her wrists. They felt as if someone had cuffed them, twisted them, and then cruelly dragged her on the back of a pick-up just to hear her scream. Clichéd enough as it sounded her memory was fuzzy, trying to recall what had happened made her entire body pulse and shake with a very violent shutter. Just trying to think was hurting her head. Yet slowly … ever so slowly she sat up, and immediately regretted it when her s stab of pain jabbed at the center of her brain.

Instinctually she threw herself back onto her silky sheets and clenched her eyes tightly shut in order to quell the burning ache that went through her body, even biting down on her sheets … everything hurt so bad that it brought tears to her eyes. However … what hurt the most, wasn't the pain itself … it was being clueless to **why **she was burning. Whimpering slightly to herself she shook and gritted her teeth trying so hard not to scream when another shock wave washed over her body. Bring new rivers of tears that stained her sheets, her violet eyes glazing over and vision becoming increasingly blurry.

Raven took a shaky deep breath and made a weak squeak that came forth her throat … anything to get her friends to help her. Even if she did have pride, she had to have someone save her … this was just too much. Everything was just too much … death seemed to be the right reward to suffer this kind of fate.

Carefully despite her state of weakness she practically crawled herself towards her privet bathroom, opening the door and stumbling in, holding her side, and bring her free arm to try and weakly hold herself up with the counter top of her bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror and nearly screamed in horror when she saw the unthinkable … "… No … how – no …!"

Human … she was … human … her skin a healthy, earthly tan, her eyes indigo blue instead of piercing amethyst, and her distinct violet hair … no more. It was dark black, wavy, long a flowing … just like it should have been if she had let it grown to touch her thigh. Yet, however human she may have appeared upon her forehead where her red gem was supposed to be was removed and replaced with a white diamonded crescent sharp and **very **distinct. The pain in Raven's body was now numbed to her complete shock … _Human … I'm … pure human … _backing up till her back hit the towel rack.

Raven grabbed a hold of it till her knuckles turned white, feeling her legs wobble and shake, the shock too much to bear upon her knees that buckled and gave out. Dropping to the bathroom floor, the once half-bred demoness held herself still, suspended for a moment in time, realizing that … she was powerless. She wasn't … she **_couldn't _**be a Titan anymore than she could call herself Raven … it was all over, her life as a heroine, it was gone … _But … _she thought distantly, _how … **when **did it happen? Why … why … _she gritted her teeth and clenched her fists.

The tears that once came down because of pain now came down in frustrated confusion, expecting to feel and hear the Tower shutter under her expressed emotions … Raven screamed in disbelief when nothing happened. Everything was still … everything but the echo of her screams within her room and her bathroom … nothing shattered, nothing shook … still. Raven hid her face in shame within her hands, feeling her soft silky hair fall to cover her tear stained face she shook her head, confused about what to do she sucked it all up and got back on her feet.

Shakily walking back into her chambers she stumbled to her library and looked about for anything, **_anything _**that'll help her understand why this was happening to her. Wiping away the tears and willing herself back into a calm state of mind she braced herself for her search for answers, but was interrupted when the Tower suddenly erupted in a red blaring alarm. Telling her the city was in a state of emergency, upon instinct she touched deep into the back of her mind to call forth her power, but couldn't feel it.

Nothing …

Nothing was there …

Holding herself together, Raven rushed to her closet and pulled out a long sleeved skin tight blouse and quickly slipped into a pair of black pants, putting on her boots she clipped on her cape and made a dash for her door. Running out and down the hall, she immediately pulled up her hood and desperately tried to hide not only her long hair, but her forehead and eyes. Praying to whatever god out there that'll listen to her to hope the other Titans don't notice. Raven burst into the Common Room and kept her head down as she hurriedly walked up to the meeting.

Robin proceeded to inform the group, "Johnny Rancid's causing trouble again downtown, standard procedure, rush him and take him in. Titans GO!"

Still keeping to herself Raven ran with along side Beast Boy and Cyborg, Cyborg actually taking notice that were was something off about Raven, she was **_running,_** "Uh … Rae … you alright girl?"

Raven nodded, "Of course I am …"

"Just asking," Cyborg knew she was hiding something, but wouldn't ask what. At least not yet, not until after the mission, reaching the garage he unlocked the car, jumped in with Raven riding shotgun. Waiting for Robin to take off in his cycle, Cyborg followed close behind and under no time at all the Titans reached Downtown Jump City. Raven took a deep breath and kept her head low, still trying to hide her face from Cyborg's prying eyes.

Insane as ever Johnny Rancid was found literally tearing up the streets with a supped up guitar and a few speakers that shattered glass windows, cracked the grounds, and screwed with Cyborg's cybernetic ears with the erratic sound waves he was emitting. Robin came to a skidding halt when Johnny stopped jamming on his guitar and grinned, "Missed me brat."

Robin snorted, "Stealing other peoples moves Rancid? That's weak."

"Oh yeah, I'd like to see you pluck a string or two, take this!"

While in the mists of all woody-banter Raven gritted her teeth and quickly summoned up a charmed spell that called not only her abilities as a half-demon, but as a realistic Azarian Sorceress, "Enzic relpha aw toznt helzef!"

Holding up a hand just when Johnny played a note that blew Robin to the ground, her leader felt said ground vibrate, heard it rumble, and then felt it shutter violently before it began to slit apart. Rolling and jumping to his feet in order to stay on one side, he kept running when he saw the ground wasn't splitting in part … it was crumbling away! Using a grappling hook to grapple onto the roof of a building, Johnny chilled and made a break for one of the buildings himself.

However Starfire swooped up and scooped him up just before he dove into an entrance and before the earth gave way under him. By the time it was all over and Raven's life energy was drained to near nothing. What she would call a simple spell before; she now realized before she blacked out, was something the human body just couldn't handle.

Elsewhere, bearing witness to the whole thing, the silver eyes of her once captive shined in astonishment, "Impressive girl … **_very _**impressive …"

"Damian … if I didn't know any better I'd say you were one sick perv," Damian raised a brow and looked over his shoulder to Christian and his blazing blue stormy eyes that were a mask all their own.

Damian scoffed, "You're trespassing Christian … **_again _**and you're asking for trouble."

Christian chuckled, "Bro, I've been asking for trouble the day **_you _**decided to go all evil on me … just tryin' to get by ya know."

"By destroying everything I've built since the dawn of my eternity?" Damian crossed his arms over his chest and glared deep into Christian's soul, "I don't think so."

"You didn't **_earn _**that …" Christian sneered mockingly, "You stole it from half-breeds all around the world. You find a ritual that can preserve eternal life and you already think you rule the damn world … not gonna happen. Not while I'm still here."

"This is funny coming from a **_thief."_**

"You're one to talk."

"Me? Stop being so hypocritical Christian, who did you steal your immortality from?"

"I didn't steal it; I earned it, unlike you." Christian shook his head when Damian snorted and turned his attention back to the Titans that were all gathered around the knocked out Raven. Murmuring about her sudden change of appearance and knowing that they had to get her back to the Tower. Christian watched as well, but at a safer distance than his brother, glaring at Damian when his silver eyes watched Raven like a stalking predator. "You mess with the witch and you won't be answering to me."

Damian blinked away from the sorceress and turned his head up to his brother with a sneer, "Oh really? Who might I be answering to than?"

"…" Christian smirked, "He's got a very short temper I'll tell you that."

"Really now?" Damian mocked, "Than where was he when I stole her demonic heritage and turned her completely human … and added her as one of my many collections of dolls. She is lovely, not to mention addictive … just a drop of her blood and power unmatched consumes me."

Suddenly Christian's smirk dropped and he blinked slowly processing the information, he looked down at the T-car that turned the corner at the end of the block and vanished out of sight. Damian chuckled at his brother's display of concern, and grinned when his brother's glare returned and pinned him to the ground with intense blue eyes, "Last warning Damian … you better stop building whatever the hell it is you're building and back off, I'm serious this time, I'll end it … permanently."

"Why not try now?"

"Because I'm not stupid," Christian glanced at the moving shadows across the street a top a different rooftop.

Damian chuckled again, "You're just too smart for your own good Christian, too smart."

--

"A Titan … Teen Titan?" Cantaleen's childish silver eyes watched Malchior pace back and forth over the wooden floor, running his now clawed fingers through his hair and trying to control a raising snarl. She observed the dragon and had to wonder if Raven of the Teen Titans held any significant value to him … after all, he was getting worked up over her.

"Yes …" he huffed and a black puff of smoke slithered out of mouth, Malchior stopped for a second and swallowed the heat that was raising in his throat, controlling himself and taking a breather. He seemed to calm down … but then started to pace again, "… Raven … this **_Damian _**creature … you say that he usually works with humans correct?"

Cantaleen nodded, "Mm-hmm, of course you should know why, humans are easy to manipulate."

"Indeed," Malchior scoffed, sounding more like a held back growl, he cleared his throat and asked, "But if he works only with humans … why did he go for Raven?"

"You have to ask Christian," Cantaleen shrugged, "I only know so much about this grudge against him and Damian, I only discovered it when I found out my half-sister was killed by someone along Damian's bloodline. Whatever information you need to know about Damian, you'll most likely find it with Christian."

_Christian …_ Malchior stopped his pacing to think, leaning against the wall, feeling its cold smooth surface send chills up and down his bareback. He ignored it and frowned when sudden strange suspicion popped into his head, **_"These things run in the family."_** he recalled the last conversation they had when Christian had introduced him to Burnout. It was a strange one, one that Malchior shrugged off, but bringing it back up again … he had to say, Christian was hiding something.

It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure it out.

Cantaleen had enough wondering; she had to know, "Dragon … why do you find this Trigonian so interesting?"

Malchior kept his cool and snorted, "She found the spell to lock me away in a book after I got out … then trapped me within an abstract world … let's just say I'm finding it hard to believe she's a captive."

"So you admire her."

Malchior caught the trap of a question and growled at the phoenix, "Don't set me up, this isn't about me."

"True …" Cantaleen shrugged, "but if she's been such an obstacle for you why bother contemplate her position, of all creatures I thought dragons were the kings and queens of holding grudges."

"Don't classify me either."

"You're such a bore." Cantaleen giggled while Malchior scoffed and ran his claws through his hair again. Turning his back on the phoenix the dragon walked to his closet and grabbed a hanging button up white collared shirt with a light blue pin strip and the cuffs undone. He slipped it on and proceeded to button it up, straighten it out a bit and reached back in for his shoes. All the while Cantaleen watched, with a raised brow, "Where are you going? Christian will be back and then all your questions will be answered with much more detail."

"Feh," Malchior jerked his head back when a strand of hair fell in front of his eyes, looking over his shoulder to Cantaleen he shot her a dry look, "relaying on that thief to give me answers is like relaying on the wall to relinquish all its stories. Foolish."

"Maybe, but still, where are you going?"

Malchior closed the closet door and walked back to the rail, jumping over and landing near soundless on the second floor. Cantaleen waited for his answer, what she got was a sigh and a quiet response as if he was trying to convince himself he was really going to do what he was going to do, "Titan Tower … you have to be wrong."

"And if I'm not?"

"…"

**--**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, but everything else I do own.**

**A/N: Sorry this took forever, I'm gonna be honest, I just put it off. Also I'm so sorry for the chapter being short, I wanted it to be longer, but just couldn't do it. So just review, tell me what you think and … um …**

**L8er daez**


End file.
